


Can I Have Your Surrogate Son For The Rest Of My Life?

by dslitez



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Divergent, Engagement, Fluff, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Ling left Xing to be with Edward, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dslitez/pseuds/dslitez
Summary: Ling wants to marry Edward but he feels the need to ask for Ed's parents' blessing first. Since Ed's parents are dead, Ling goes to the next best thing: the current Fuhrer of Amestris.





	Can I Have Your Surrogate Son For The Rest Of My Life?

It's been 4 years since the Promised Day. 3 years since Ling Yao became emperor of Xing. 2 years since Ling took an early retirement and gave the throne to another Yao clan member. 1 year since Ling returned to Amestris. 6 months since Ling confessed his love for Edward Elric.

And 1 day since Ling asked Edward to marry him.

Edward said yes, of course, but Ling still felt like there was something he should do. It felt too untraditional, even as Ed swore to Ling that it was fine. Still, Ling insisted on their marriage being official and accepted. Ed told him the only ones that need to accept it are himself and Ling, but the former emperor of Xing kept whining until Edward was too annoyed to argue anymore.

So Ling kissed his fiance goodbye and took a train from their comfortable home in Resembool to Central. And that's where he finds himself now, sitting in an uncomfortable chair in Central Headquarters, face-to-face with Fuhrer Roy Mustang.

* * *

 

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Yao?" Mustang asks from behind interlaced fingers. Ling shivers under his steely gaze, even though he knows Roy has yet to have been given a reason to be angry with Ling. Aside from the usual interrupting of his paperwork, which has only been more plentiful after his promotion to Fuhrer.

Ling coughs nervously before straightening his back and forcing himself to look confident.

"I've recently asked Edward to be my husband," the young man says with a hint of pride. He notices with some confusion how Mustang's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh- uh- that's good. Great, I mean. Congratulations," Roy tells Ling, sincerely but not without some surprise. The Fuhrer recalls his days as a Colonel, teasing the Fullmetal Alchemist about his too-obvious crush on his mechanic (along with his height). Seems that just as Edward grew taller, he also grew more interested in Ling than Winry.

Ling sighs and his shoulders slump a bit with relief. "I'm glad you approve, Fuhrer. I actually only came here to ask for your blessing. You are the closest thing Ed has to a father, after all."

"Right," Roy replies automatically. It takes a few seconds for Ling's words to sink in, and then, "Wait, what?"

"Hm?" Ling tilts his head.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, that you're the closest thing Edward has to a father, since his birth father died. You and Ed are very close, and he looks up to you, so I thought it would be most appropriate for me to ask for your blessing to marry him."

"He's not- Ed is not-" Mustang stutters and stumbles over his words, "Edward is not my son. Shouldn't you be asking Pinako Rockbell for her blessing? Or Ed's teacher, Izumi Curtis. She's like a mother to him, right? A-and she has a husband, Sig, that treats Ed like a son. Or what about those chimeras that you and Fullmetal were with for the months before the Promised Day? They're pretty protective of Ed."

Ling nods seriously. "You're right, Fuhrer Mustang."

"Right. Yes, of course. Any of them are better options than me. I'm not cut out to be Ed's father-"

"I'll have to ask all of them for their blessings."

Roy blinks, his mouth still hanging open. "What."

Lings stands with a determined look on his face. "Since Edward's real parents are both dead, I'll have to ask all of his parental figures for their permission to marry him! I started with you, but I'll have to ask the other members of your team too. Then I can move on to Ed's teacher and her husband, Darius and Heinkel, the Armstrongs, Mrs. Hughes..."

"The- THE ARMSTRONGS? Ling, are you insane?"

"No, Fuhrer Mustang," Ling says resolutely, "I'm in love!"

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on the song "Rude" by Magic!  
> Talking to Ling has this amazing ability of making Mustang feel less like the Fuhrer of Amestris and more like a confused father-in-law, even though he swears that he's not one of Ed's many parental figures.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading


End file.
